No One Will Notice
by HazelPrincessofJewels
Summary: Leo is very depressed. He's sure no one cares for him, or about him. He wants to end it all. He wants to be with his mother again. He's sure nobody will notice. Or will they? Can Reyna and his friends keep him from dying, or will they be too late? T for a reason people!
1. Chapter 1

**_Like I said in my summary, Leo is very depressed. He's sure no one cares for him, or about him. He wants to end it all. He wants to be with his mother again. Can Reyna and his friends keep him from dying, or will they be too late?  
WARNING: You may be sad during this story._**

* * *

**************Leo ************__**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, a blade in my hand. I stared into my dark brown sorrow-filled eyes. Nobody cares. Nobody ever will. They all thought that the funny Leo was always happy. 100% OK. But I wasn't.  
I gave them all hints that I wasn't. But they never seemed to notice. I've been getting worse and worse ever since the war ended two years ago. I accomplished my goal, and my life just lost it's meaning, and no one noticing made it even worse.  
Percy and Annabeth are more in love, but they are _always busy._ Or so they say. They didn't have time for me anymore. Piper and Jason were growing more and more serious with there relationship, not having time for me either, and are always together. Hazel and Frank... well, they're just like the others. In their own world, happy that they're together.  
Nico's still Nico, even if he had become more approachable and funnier. He had no time for me either, always doing tasks for Hades.

My siblings and the rest of camp don't really talk to me, and when they do, they're asking me to help them make a weapon, or repair a weapon, just because I'm the 'best builder in camp'.

And Reyna. Reyna doesn't care about me, period. She may have forgiven me for attacking Rome, but barely.  
I sighed, and a single tear escaped my eye. I wanted to be with someone wh cares. I wanted to see my mother again. I was broken, and I was the only thing that I couldn't fix.

I took a deep breath and brought the blade down to my wrist. Just before I cut it, Nyssa walked in. I quickly hid the blade behind my back and put on my mask. My usual masquerade of happiness and joy. She narrowed her eyes when I hid the blade, suspicious. I panicked, but didn't let it show.  
"Gods, sis. Ever heard of nocking?" I said jokingly. She rolled her eyes.  
"Lunch is starting in a minute." she told me. "What were you doing?" she suddenly shot, surprising me.  
"N-nothing." I stuttered, then regained posture, "You know. Just admiring my awesomeness."  
She rolled her eyes again.  
"Whatever. Remember, the Romans are visiting today.'' She reminded. I nodded, how could I forget? Jason, Frank, and Hazel had been reminding me over and over again ever since the day we got the news. Which was a week ago.

"Hurry up." she said again, and walked out, leaving the door open. I sighed and put the blade down. I put on a fake smile, and walked out as the horn sounded for lunch. Our cabin lined up, and we headed off for lunch.

_**********__LINEBREAK__**********_

I watched with the rest of camp as Reyna, Octavian (who had befriended the Greeks when they let him use Ella), and some legionaries. Reyna, Jason, and Percy shook hands, and Hazel, Annabeth, and Piper gave her hugs. They had become surprisingly good friends after the war. Weird right?  
About an hour later, Reyna, Piper, Frank, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Nico, and I were walking through camp. Percy and Nico were arguing over something, and Jason and Frank were watching in Amusement. The girls were talking about something else. Once again, everyone is ignoring me. I thought as a I stared at the ground the whole time. I got lost in thought, thinking about the good old days, when my mom would chase me around the house, trying to catch me, and when we'd work alongside each other in the shop, sharing jokes.  
Then I remembered the day Gaea came. The fire. Discovering my other was dead. A tear slid down my cheek, then another. I quickly wiped them away before one of the others saw me. Too late, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Reyna looking at me in confusion, and I was about to turn in flee, when Reyna said something.  
"What's wrong Leo?" she asked. I stared at her, not realizing that I stopped until the others turned around and looked at me in worry. Oh, so now you care about me. I thought, trying not to glare at them. Instead, I put on a confused look.

"Nothing. Why do you ask _mi reina_" I said, putting on the old Leo charm. The others shrugged and walked off again, but Reyna stared at me, not believing what I said. I quickly walked past her and caught up with the others. Reyna walked up next to Hazel, still giving me suspicious looks. After about minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. Without saying a word, I turned and ran towards my cabin.  
I ran into my cabin, and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I took out the blade, and without hesitation, I cut my wrists, straight over my veins.  
Pain, pleasure, and grief combined, and my vision went blurry. I dropped my blade, and looked down at my wrists. Both of them were covered in crimson. I widened my eyes.  
_What have I done. _I asked myself as I fell to the floor.

_What you've wanted to do since the war ended._

_I'll see my mother again._

_But. Is this what she would've wanted? _I asked, but my other part didn't answer. I was now laying in a puddle of my own red blood. I couldn't see anything, it was all black. I heard someone pounding on the door, but my voice didn't work. I heard the door fly open, and a girl scream.

Then everything went silent.

* * *

_**Poor Leo.  
Stay tuned for the next chapter that will come tomorrow if you want to see who screamed, and if he will make it.**_

_**Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey my WONDERFUL, BRILLIANT, AWSOME. okay, flattery isn't going to work. Ah, what the hell.  
HELLO MY AMAZING FANS!**_

Today, u get to find out everything, and I won't keep u waiting.

_**ON WITH THE STORY :D**_

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I was the only one that noticed Leo was gone, maybe about a minute after he ran off. The rest of our friends just went on with they're conversations, not even realizing he was gone.  
_WHAT THE HELL! YOU DON'T EVEN REALIE HE'S GONE, AND YOU'RE HIS BEST FRIENDS!_ I wanted to yell at them.  
Instead I cleared my throat. Loudly. Everyone stopped and turned to me, wondering what I had to say.  
"You guys didn't even realize Leo ran off." I told them. They looked around realizing I was right.  
"Where'd he go?" Percy asked. I stared at him, then shook my head, choosing to ignore him. I turned to the others, slightly wooried as I remembered how Leo was earlier.  
Hades, he's been acting weird ever since I saw him when I first got here.

"What's wrong with him. He seemed so much more. Well I don't know. Un-Leo Like." I stated. They looked at each other.  
"Nothing that I know of. He probably just messed up on one of his projects." Piper told me. I narrowed my eyes at her. _That's not what I meant. I mean he seems more depressed._ But I didn't say it aloud.  
"He probably just ran back to his cabin because he forgot something." Frank assured me. I scoffed. _They really didn't notice how weird Leo's been acting. I want to know why. _Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nico stiffen, but I ignored him.  
_And I also want to know why I keep talking to myself._ I mentally slapped myself, N_ot the time_.

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna go check on him." an with that, I turned on my heel and marched to the Hephaestus Cabin.  
_Why are you even doing this?_ I asked myself, _I don't even like Leo._

_You tell yourself that, sweetie. We all know the truth. _A girly voice that definitely wasn't mine replied.

_Who are you?_ I asked,

_Aphrodite of course! Now, about you and Leo. OH, YOU'D BE SO CUTE TOGETHER!_

_That's it. I'm officially going insane._

_I'm thinking about calling you two LEYNA! Yes that's per-_

_Shut up! _I yelled at her. She didn't make another sound. I sighed and walked up to the Hephaestus Cabin. The door was left wide open, and I peeped inside. No one was in here. I was about to leave when I heard a thud come from the bathroom. I furrowed my eyebrows as I walked in, and toward the door.  
I knocked.  
"Leo, are you okay?" I asked, don't ask me how I knew it was him, I just did. No reply. I knocked again.  
"Leo are you in th-" something wet was seeping through under the door, soaking into my shoes. I looked down and saw crimson blood. I widened my eyes and started to pound on the door.  
"Leo! Open up, now!" I yelled. Still no answer. My hand went to the knob, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I pushed the door open, and screamed at what I saw.

_Oh my... _Aphrodite gasped, but I ignored her

An pale, unconscious Leo lying in the middle of the floor, lying in a puddle of his own blood. He looked so... dead. I quickly stopped screaming. Calm down Reyna, calm down.  
I looked around, expecting to see someone holding a bloody knife. There wasn't anyone but Leo and I. I knelt down, not caring as the blood seeped through my clothes, and put my head against his chest. They're was a faint heartbeat, and I almost cried in relief. I looked for the spot where the blood was coming from. A second later, I noticed it was coming from his wrists. Be side him, Isaw a bloody blade. I instantly realized what he had done. I looked at him in fear, and grabbed his wrists, applying pressure, trying to stop the blood flow, since I had no nectar or ambrosia. But I couldn't. There was way too much. I realized he cut over his veins. I quickly looked around, and spotted some toilet paper. It will have to do. I grabbed it and put it over his deep cuts. I looked at his pale face.

"Oh Leo. What have you done.?" I asked him, knowing full well that he couldn't hear me. Soon the toilet paper was soaked with his blood. The flow had slowed down, but was still gushing. I started to panic. I need an Apollo camper, or someone who could help him. I grabbed to wash rags, wet them and covered his wounds. I looked at him once again.  
"I'll be right back, Leo. You _will not _dye on me." I told him, suddenly very determined, even though I was very scared. I kissed him on the cheek before running off at top speed.

I ran into the others who were laughing at something Piper said. They stopped in they're tracks when they same, still smiling.  
"Hey. How'd your visit with Leo g-" That's when they noticed that I was covered in blood.  
"What happened!" Hazel screeched as they rushed to me.  
"You're bleeding!" Jason exclaimed. I shook my head.  
"It's not mine." I panted. "Hazel go find an Apollo camper and bring him to the Vulcan- Hephaestus cabin. _Now." _I order, though my voice was shaky. She didn't question me as she turned and ran off.

"Reyna, what's going on?" Annabeth asked, scared to see me like this. I looked her dead in the eye, and my voice just above a whisper said-  
"Leo." They're eyes widened and they looked at the blood again, now realizing it was Leo's.  
"Where?" Piper demanded. I looked at her, than ran to Cabin 9 again, this time, the others close behind.  
I ran into the bathroom again, and noticed that the rags were soaked with his blood. I quickly took them off and rinsed them in the sink with warm water. That's when the others arrived. They stared in horror at Leo, then at me, then back at Leo. I ignored them as I went back to rinsing as much blood out of the rags I could with warm water. Once I was done I went back to leo and rapped them around his wrists, applying pressure.  
Aboth a minute later, Piper found the courage to speak.  
"W-what happened to him?" she asked tearing up. I was about to answer, but Nico beat me to it.  
"He cut himself." We all stared at him.  
"How did you know that?" Frank asked. Nico pointed to the bloody razor blade laying next to us. Soon the rags were soaked again, and so were most of my clothes and skin with his blood. Even my hair had streaks in it.

As I got up to rinse them out again, the rest of the Hephaestus cabin barged in.  
"What are you guys doing in..." Nyssa's voice faltered as she saw her little brother. She covered her mouth, and not a second later she was by my side.  
"what happened?" she demanded, not taking her eyes off Leo. Before I could answer though, Will Solace, Hazel, and a few other Apollo campers came into the bathroom. The gasped when they saw Leo.  
"Sam, Fred, get Leo to the Big House." Will ordered immediately. The two other guys quickly, yet gently picked Leo up and dragged him out. Will then turned to us.  
"Who found him?" he asked. They all pointed to me, minus Nyssa.  
"Reyna, come on." he told me, "Nyssa you can come too, since he's your brother. Sorry the rest of you, but you'll have to wait." They tried to protest, but Will raised his hand to stop them, than we left for the Big House.

_Leo, you better not die on me_

_**HI! I know I said I was going to tell you if Leo would make it or not in this chapter, but I decided I wanted to have more than TWO chapters in my story. Plus this just builds up the suspense. **_

_**Yes, I know. I'm EVIL :D**_

_**but here's a spoiler. By the end of the next chapter, you may be crying. Whether it's with joy and relief, or sorrow. Only time can tell ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Reyna's POV**

Nyssa and I waited at the doorway as the healers tried to stop the blood flow. Will got up and passed us, heading for Chiron's office. A second later, Chiron was standing in front of me, asking questions.  
"When did you find Leo?" he asked.  
"About 20 minutes ago." I answered.  
"What do you thin happened?"  
"I'm sure that he cut himself." I told him, he sighed, and Nyssa looked like she was about to cry.  
"What did you do when you first found him?"  
"I used toilet paper to try and stop the flow. When all of it was out, I wrapped wet washcloths around his wrists and added pressure." Will nodded in approval, then went back to help his siblings. Chiron sighed and went back to the office, most likely to fill out paperwork.

I turned back to Leo and stared at his very pale face. A minute later, all of the campers healing him sighed, and exited the room.  
Will came last, and stared at the floor in front of us.  
"Well?" Nyssa asked, fear in her voice. Will met my eyes.  
"We managed to stop the flow, but..." he took a deep breath, "He lost too much blood. He will most likely die."  
Nyssa started to bawl and Will hugged her and led her out of the room while I stood there in shock, Will's words ringing in my head.  
_He lost too much blood.  
Too much blood.  
He will most likely die. _The word die echoed in my head, and a stray tear fell of my cheek.

I held out a hand to catch the tear, and I stared at it in shock. I've never, ever cried before. Not over Jason being gone, not when I found out all the people we lost during the wars, not even when the pirates captured us. But here I was, crying over Leo Valdez. Soon another tear drop came, and then another. I tried to stop them, but they built up and made my vision go blurry. I finely relented, and the tears fell freely down my cheeks. I walked over to my Leo, and looked down at him, still crying. I gave him a quick kiss on his pale lips, and leaned down and put my mouth to his ear.

"Leo, don't die on me, _please." _I whispered, hoping that one part of him could hear me.  
"I need you, more than anything else." I took a deep breath and closed my wet eyes.

"I love you."

**Nico's POV**

My friends and I were waiting on the porch of the Big House. Hazel and Piper were crying into the boyfriends arms, while Annabeth stared at the ground in shock as Percy hugged her. She looked pretty close to tears too, though. The guys stared at the ground, wondering why Leo did it. I had an idea, but it seemed impossible. Leo was to happy to do that... right?

Suddenly, I felt a chill travel through my body, like what happens when someone is about to die. I widened my eyes. It had to be Leo. A second later a loud buzz was heard in my ear. I winced at how loud it was. Leo Valdez was dead. I expected the buzzing to stop now, but it didn't. It kept going, getting louder and louder every second. I covered my ears, but the ringing kept getting louder and louder. I collapsed onto the floor, and my friends crowded around me with worried looks. I saw Hazels lips move, but I couldn't hear what she said. The ringing kept getting louder and louder until it was deafening, then it all went black.

_I was in a white room with no windows, no door, and I didn't even have my body. I mean, I could see myself, but I was transparent.  
Like a ghost.  
The only other people there were three old women. The middle one holding a dark brown string and the one on the left was holding scissors. I immediately recognized them as the Fates, and I kneeled._

_"Rise, son of Hades." said the one on the right. I did what she told me, and stared at them suspiciously.  
"Why have you called me here?" I asked.  
"The boy has a choice." said the middle one. It took me a second to figure out who she was talking about, but when I looked at the string again, I knew exactly who she was talking about. The string was dark brown, the color of Leo's eyes._

"But, what does that have to do with me?" I asked.  
"You will make sure he gets to the Underworld, and you will guide him to Persephone's garden." the right one said. I was confused, but before I could ask anything, the spoke again.  
"It is time for you to awaken, Son of Hades." the said in a unison. They pointed at me, and I was surrounded by a golden light, and everything fades away.

I gasped and sat straight up, my friends still crowded around me. I got up and looked around for a shadow. I wasn't going to not listen to the Fates, and it could also save a friend.

"Nico, what happened?' Percy asked, but I ignored him. I spotted a shadow big enough for me, and started to walk towards it, ony to be stopped by Jason.  
"Seriously, Nico. What happened? And where do you think you're going?" he asked. I rolled my eyes impatiently.  
"Yeah, do you even care about what happens to Leo?" Piper asked. That's when I snapped.  
"Of course I care about him! But he's dead right now. And while I was unconscious earlier, the Fates came and told me that Leo had a choice, and I have to help him get to the palace." I told them, my voice raised the slightest bit, "Now if you don't mind." I turned away from my confused friends and then ran into the shadow.

**Leo's POV**

I was in a... waiting room? I shook my head and walked over to a desk where a man in an Italian suite was standing.  
"Do you have a payment?" he asked. Before I could answer, all the shadows in the room traveled to the center, and Nico stepped out. He stared at me, in sadness and what looked like disappointment, before he turned to the guy.

"He's with me, Charon." Nico told the dude. The guy quickly nodded and pushed a button. A door opened on the other side of the room, and Nico walked toward it. He turned around and beckoned me to follow him, and I did.

We walked around the River Styx and into the Palace. I looked at Nico in confusion.  
"I know I'm knew at this, but I'm pretty sure I don't go to the palace." I told him. He ignored me and led me too a beautiful garden. In the center stood a women. I couldn't see her face, but I got a feeling I knew her. I looked at Nico, and he nodded his head towards the women, right before he disappeared into the shadows again.  
"I really do not get that kid." I muttered as I walked towards the women. I was a few yards away when she turned to me, and my heart stopped. It was my mother. I cried out in joy as I ran towards her and wrapped her in a tight hug. She hugged me back just as tightly. I didn't want to let her go, not again.

She leaned back and brushed my cheek and smiled.  
"_Mi hijo_. Your all grown up." she said as she kissed by forehead. Suddenly she became sad and released me.  
"What are you doing here. Why did you do it?" she asked me. I furrowed my eyebrows, then looked down.  
"No one cares about me. They only come to me when they need me make something." I whispered. My mother lifted my head, but I pulled away. She sighed.  
"Leo, everyone at camp cares about you very much. Especially that Reyna girl." she told me. I looked up at her and stared into her eyes. I didn't believe that. Reyna barely talks to me. I looked down again.  
"No she doesn't." I mumbled. My mother frowned, and forced me to look into her eyes.  
"Leo, close your eyes and focus." she told me. I looked at her in confusion. She let out a short frustrated sigh. But her voice was still gentle  
"Just do it, _mi Leo."_ I stared at her for a second longer, than did what she asked. I concentrated, and suddenly I saw camp.  
_It changed, and I was in my cabin. I frowned and looked around, no body was working at all. They were just sitting on their bunks, staring at the ground sadly. Then I was right in front of my little brother, Harley. He was curled up in a ball, sobbing._

_"Why, Leo? Why did you go?" he asked, as if he sensed I was there. _I widened my eyes. I did this?

_Then I was on the Big House porch, were my friends were crying. Well, the girls were. The guys stared at the ground, shocked._

_Then everything went black, but I could still hear. I heard someone above me.__ It was a girl, and she was crying, too. I kept focusing, and suddenly she spoke, and I received the biggest shock in my life. It was Reyna. She never cried._  
_"Leo, don't die on me, _please._" she whispered. _I was even more surprised. She didn't want me to die?_  
"I need you more than anything else." And then she said three words that changed my life forever.  
"I love you." _What have I done?

I opened my eyes, and tears fell down my cheeks. I looked at my mother, who gave me a watery smile.  
"Still think no one cares about you, _Leo."_ she asked. I looked down, ashamed of myself.  
"You have a choice." I looked up, filled with hope.  
"What is it?"

"You can stay here with me, and go to Elysium. Or you can try to wake up." she told me. I hesitated. Live here with my mother? Go to Elysium? That sounded amazing. But my friends would be beyond sad. They'd be heartbroken. I remembered Reyna saying she loved me. My life could change for the greater good. I looked up at my mother my mind made up.

"I'm sorry mama, but my friends need me." I told her. She smiled and hugged me.  
"I hoped you would say that. I will see you again, Leo" she whispered, before releasing me. I looked up determined.  
"So, how do I try to wake up?" I asked her.  
"You have to remember. Remember everything that's ever happened to you. Remember Living. But most importantly..." she leaned down so we were face to face. Everything started to fade until it was black, but I still heard my mother

"You have to remember _Love_."

_**YAY! :D**_

_**I absolutely LOVE you people and all of your reviews. I thin you all are going to really like the next chapter, because I know I will enjoy writing it. **_

_**There will be a few more chapters, but If y'all want the next chapter, we have to get up to 15 reviews :D  
Until next time ;)**_


End file.
